


born this way

by kitsurama



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Kakashi doesn't even know who this man is, but he utterly loathes the fact him and Gai exist in the same space.





	born this way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just because Phen told me not to.

Between one second and the next the shirtless man steps forward, brings his arm back and drives his fist into the chunk of stone thrown at them.

  
It explodes into multiple busts of the mans head.

  
"It is I, Major Armstrong! The Strong Arm Alchemist! Prepare to witness the glory and beauty that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

  
The enemy nin looks absolutely baffled and a tad terrified as the Major flexes, sparkles radiating from him.

  
(Kakashi would swear it was a genjutsu, but when he tries to dispel it nothing happens.)

  
Gai apparently doesn't share his concerns for these strange people and their abilities, because he beams at the man and bounces up, flexing beside him in all his green spandex glory.

  
"How youthful you are my friend! Let us aid each other in this youthful battle!"

  
The dark haired man beside Kakashi strangles a groan, slanting his gloved hands over his face in exasperation. Kakashi kind of wants to do the same.

"Maa," he drawls instead. "If he's anything like Gai we probably should hurry up and make a break for it while they're distracted."


End file.
